


TMNT Drabbles

by xNoLights



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Comedy, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Shorts, Smut, collection, turtles aged up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNoLights/pseuds/xNoLights
Summary: A collection of short drabbles that I post on tumblr for my Turtle ships.





	1. Stuck With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie and Selene

                _27 – Illness_[From the prompts of this list](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/171036146286/40-word-prompts)  
  


Selene? Sick? The idea in and of itself was preposterous. However, the Socialite was indeed, ill. Her throat let out a miserable moan as she threw an arm over her eyes and tried to tune out the sound of her siblings chatting. Why on earth did she have to be the one to get sick? No one would have ever thought it was her either, she was a woman who prided herself on her levels of perfection. Perfect diet, loos, workout, health… so why was it her who got sick and not another for the four siblings?  
                The Male gasped as he slammed the window open, “I’m here! What’s wrong!?” Donatello looked winded as he slid in feet first and walked into the living room of the posh suite and looked around, only seeing the Hawthorne siblings and not his Selene.  
                It was Luna who stood, “Nothing is wrong in particular, Selene came down with a cold.” Her voice was light, mildly amused at how panicked the turtle had sounded. “I only called because I think she would appreciate the company, after she has a mini melt down over the fact you’re seeing her without her usual get up.” She gave a mirthful half smile.  
                “Selene? Sick?” asked Donatello as he jerked his head back, surprised. After a hum of concern he headed over to the room to which Luna had gestured. “Princess?”  
                Selene sat up quickly, only to groan and fall back down. “Donnie?” she asked.  
                “I’m here Selene.” He said softly as he placed his bow staff against the nightstand closest to her and then began to remove his gear. “Luna called me.”  
                “That bitch…” whined Selene as she kept her arm over her eyes. “I didn’t want you to see me like this.” She whined before she felt a three-fingered hand gently removing her arm. Opening her deep blue grey eyes to look at her lover, only to have him shine a flashlight in her eyes to watch her pupils dilate.  
                “Donnie!”  
                “Sorry!” he chirped before pocketing the flashlight and settling for taking her wrist and checking her pulse. “I’m just… You know…” he was mildly embarrassed. He knew Selene didn’t like being fretted over; as high class and pampered as she was, she was fairly independent.  
                “It’s fine.” She huffed before she pulled her hand away, only to return it and grip his tightly. “Were you busy when she called?”  
                “Just on patrol.” He whispered to her as he placed his other hand over hers. “Nothing important.”  
                “Good, I would hate to be the reason that interferes with your job.” She smiled weakly up at him. Donnie smiled back as he leaned over her and pressed his forehead to hers affectionately. “Ew! No I’m gross Donnie…”  
                “Nonsense.” He smirked before pressing his lips to her forehead, “You’re always beautiful.”  
                She wanted to argue, but the combination of the lights from outside the window and her fever left her unable to. She guessed she could let her lover care for her for a while. “Fine…”  
                “Good, ‘cause you’re stuck with me Princess.” He whispered to her as he leaned in and nuzzled against her head once more.


	2. Don't Be A Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Luna

                “Thank you… for tonight.” She smiled gently. Raphael gave a lopsided smile as he looked down at the woman he had just spent the better part of the evening with. Ever since Luna Nyx had been reunited with her sister, Celine Hawethorn, he had been able to see much more of her in a social environment.   
                Tonight, had been nice, Celine had gotten them into a hip new club that had just opened up. Donnie and Celine of course being photographed together. The paparazzi loving the socialite and her terrapin lover. However, Raph had managed to scare off whoever tried to flash a camera his way with a death glare. Much to the relief of the younger twin sister.   
                Luna had looked better than he’d ever seen her. With her hair styled and shining with the lights. The way the knee length dress complimented her figure, how she’d decided to step out of the shadows just a bit and let her sister put some sort of illuminating powers across the scars on her arms and back. He had to admit, he was almost as breathless as the time he’d watched her fight her way to him through a sea of foot clan members.   
                She didn’t drink, so he had decided that he wouldn’t that night… even if the rest of their party sure was letting lose. Even Leo had taken a few sips of a cocktail. He’d been content to simply… observe her. It was heart warming to see her smile, how she let her older, much smaller, twin sister pull her onto the dance floor.

                When she’d decided that she was done being social for the evening, he’d offered to walk her home. His heart rate had gone up as soon as she’d smiled and looked at her feet before nodding. When Celine had waved his attention and pointed to her elbow he’d taken the hint and offered Luna his arm. And thus, a slow walk in the middle of spring down uptown Manhattan had made Raph realize just how much he liked this woman.   
                Luna was smart, pretty, and had more spirit than he had ever seen in someone. While Celine of course outshined everyone, Luna was a bright star that preferred to be just out of sight. He was enchanted by her.

                “Hey, it was no problem.” He smiled softly as he looked away from her and tried to hide the fact his face was heating up. “It’s nice, to… you know…” he was at a loss for words, how did he say it was great to make sure she was safe without making it seem like he was some sort of creepy AND keep his growing crush on her hidden.   
                Her hand came up and adjusted the collar on his leather jacket. “Yeah, I know.” And she did. Luna was intuitive, she didn’t need the words to be said all the time to gather what someone was thinking. Sometimes it was downright spooky, like she could read their minds.   
                Raph looked back at her and gave her a small crooked smile. Normally he would be oozing with confidence, leaning in, his voice dropping and suggesting some more private fun. Luna wasn’t like the typical girls he sought company from though. She lacked the fake hair and nails, she lacked the body-con outfits and the smell of alcohol on perfectly painted lips.   
                Luna wore her eyes dark and smokey; but her lips were the same shade of pink they always were. She wasn’t showing off the goods, around her shoulders was a leather jacker over a deep blood red dress. She wasn’t in stiletto heels that he dreaded getting kicked with, she wore a pair of ankle boots with a small heel. Not that she needed the height, he was almost seven and a half feet tall, and she easily came up to his chest without shoes.

                She was very different from the types of girls he normally found attractive. Only one thing remained the same… and that was the fact she was a very well-endowed woman, both in the front and back.

                Her hand lingered on his chest for a moment before she smiled weakly and smoothed it down. “Thank you again, Raphael.” She whispered as she then stood on her toes and brought his face down, her lips pressing gently to his cheek. Slowly she backed up into the guarded door of the hotel that her sister and she lived in now. “Don’t be a stranger.”

                He was left speechless, his heart hammering in his chest as he watched her walk backwards into the building, her large backside bumping into the revolving door before she steadied herself and then smiled at him, blushing softly from mild embarrassment and went into the hotel.

                “Heh…” he laughed softly, before his hand went to his heart and he smiled widely.


	3. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Luna

_22 – Quiet[Prompt List](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/171036146286/40-word-prompts)_

                He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he lived for these moments. The quiet ones, where she sat on her knees in his lap. Her hands trailing up his large biceps and then cradling his head as she rested her nose bridge against his. He exhaled as the feeling of warmth and acceptance washed over him like the tide. This was a feeling he would never get used to but would forever crave.   
                They didn’t need words, she rarely needed them to understand someone. Sighing against his mouth he just barely bushed his lips against hers as his own large hands trailed up her thighs to hold her hips. Did he like it when they were rough and grabbing at each other? Of course he did.

                Nothing made him feel like he did when they were like this.

                Luna smiled against his mouth before she pulled back and looked into his verdant toned eyes. Using her thumb, she traced his bottom lip before her head tilted down and pecked at his neck. Leaning his head back he gave her better access and let out a shaky breath. His right hand sliding up her back as he pulled her tighter against him, craving the feel of her warmth against him.   
                Looking back, he’d have never thought that someone like her would have fallen for him. To be honest he didn’t think that he’d have ever fallen for someone like her either. Typically he liked his women loud and vocal. Women who lived for wild nightlife and morning where memories were blank. He typically liked his women with fake hair and nails, too tight short skirts and dresses. Barely anything left to the imagination.   
                Luna wasn’t like that. When she cleaned up she looked like a respectable woman of high society with tailored suits or dresses. She had an air of mystery and sophistication when they went out. Alone at home she sat in baggy jeans and a tank, her hair clean but messy. While she had the figure he was drawn to, well-endowed breasts, a large rear, thick thighs… she didn’t let it all hang out.   
                He couldn’t say he had found anyone more attractive. The way her eyes were so expressive, how she could silence anyone with a look. The cold stare that sent chills down anyone’s spine. The way her eyes would sparkle and light up when he would enter a room… That alone left his heart thumping and a goofy grin on his face.   
                Normally, he would say how he loved a girl’s ass. He was an ass man after all, he couldn’t help it. However, the thing he loved most about Luna were her eyes, warm brown eyes that refracted the light out in tangerine and gold

                Sighing he held her tighter and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He didn’t want to admit it, but he felt so many emotions at any given time, mostly rage… but right now, all he could feel was the warmth bubbling over in his heart as he absorbed the feeling on her hand running over his crown and her lips pressed to his temple.   
                Quiet moments like this were what he was finding himself craving more and more, and he could only thank whatever higher power there was that he found someone to show him what it felt like.


	4. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Raph

                [2 – Rain](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/171036146286/40-word-prompts)

                “Don’t you walk away from me!”

                He tripped ever so slightly, she didn’t ever raise her voice…

                “Raphael!”

                No, he wasn’t stopping.

                “RAPH!”

                He clenched his jaw and continued to storm down the alley.

                “PLEASE!” her voice heavy with a plea.

                He stopped, but he didn’t turn around to look at her.

                She came up behind him, stopping about three feet from him. Panting, she’d been running to keep up with him. “That wasn’t anything you thought it was. It wasn’t anything that anyone would have told you it was either.” She spoke clearly, the light rain that had began to fall getting heavier.   
                He’d been coming to see her, some little dark bookstore she favored nearby. He’d walked in to find the soft hands of that light-haired idiot that had been hanging around Luna lately. Some college and friend of her sister. He was tall, barely taller than her, short compared to Raphael. His hair was the color of sand, his eyes soft blue. He was everything a young woman in Luna and Selene’s world should be with. So it had only hurt when he’d seen the guy leaning in close to Luna.   
   
                After all, why should she want to be with him when she could have normal?

                Luna swallowed thickly, “It’s my fault, that you feel like this…” her fists clenching. “Because I didn’t do enough to assure you that you’re the only one I look at. Raphael, I don’t even like him.”  
                “Could have fooled me.”  
                “How? I don’t even look at him!” she squawked.   
                Shit, she had a point, he’d more than once witnessed her turn away from him sharply and ignore his presence. “Whatever…” he muttered  
                “If you had stayed long enough, you would have seen how easily he went down to a simple slap.”   
                He turned and looked at her, her brown eyes were bright, amused. At that he straightened and turned to face her. “You slapped him?”  
                She closed the distance and brought her hands up to run down his chest. “Of course. He was invading my personal space. It’s rude to try and kiss someone when they clearly don’t like you. Or even if they do, one should never just invade space without permission.”   
                “What do you call this then?”  
                She slowly removed her hands from him and took a step back, “You’re right.”  
                He was an idiot, with a growl his hands grabbed hers and placed them back on his chest. That’s where they belonged. Just like his lips belonged right against hers. How his tongue held its place stroking against hers in a deep kiss. “Am I allowed to invade your space then?”  
                She smiled, her breath taken by his masterful kissing, “It’s our space.”   
                “Good answer.”

                He didn’t care that the rain was now pouring down on them as if they were under a faucet. She didn’t care if their clothing was soaked through. Standing on her toes she threw her arms around his neck and held herself flush to him. Softly, she spoke into his aural canal.

                “I am yours, so don’t listen to what anyone says. Not my parents, my siblings, anyone. I decide who I kiss in dark corners and rain-soaked alleyways at night.”   
                He smirked, “You know this is kind of romantic…”  
                She laughed, “I thought you didn’t do romance? You were tough and a rebel?”  
                “Babe, I think you’re the only girl in the world that could ever make me feel romantic.” He chuckled. Slowly he pulled back to look at her, his hand coming up and slicking her hair from her face. “I’m… ya’ know… Yours too…”  
                “I know.” She grinned before pulling him back into a deep kiss. Even as the rain kept pouring down, and thunder rumbled above them. Her lips moved against his, slow and deliberate.   
                “I love you.” She silently worded against his mouth.


	5. Freedom Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Raph

[11 – Freedom](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/171036146286/40-word-prompts)

 

                “I can’t hear you, but I know you can hear me.” Luna said through the com on the other side of the thick glass door as she looked up into Green eyes that were wide and panicked. Raphael was standing with his fists beating the glass until he stopped and looked at her. When he tried to scream at her she heard nothing but the sound of metal being ripped to shreds.   
                Behind him Donnie held her sister on his back, the smaller twin watched with wide eyes filled with horror as the door had came down and she saw her sister punch a hole into the console. Their eldest brother, Leo had in his arms a girl that couldn’t be older than thirteen, and Mikey was supporting the weight of both the twin’s elder brothers. Both of which had rounded like their sister when the doors came down and Luna’s voice had rung from the intercom.   
                “Look, Guys… we all weren’t gonna make it. This way you all have a chance.” She said hurriedly. “Taren, Ever…” she stopped and looked at the unconscious body of her younger sister. “Carina…” she breathed. “I’m sorry I was gone for so long, that you all missed me. I seem to have a habit of just disappearing on you.”  
                Raphael slammed on the glass, she sounded like she was saying goodbye. The sheer notion of her leaving him making him panic.   
                She placed her hands on the glass, “Raph… I love you. I tell you that as often as I can. Even though you never say it, I know you love me too. Hell, you wouldn’t get so huffy with me at times if you didn’t.” she laughed. “You freed me. You Helped me break the bindings of depression, pain, self-hatred.” She smiled at him, her eyes warm and ever loving.   
                He looked frantic, his mouth forming the words “no” over and over again. She could see his panic rising even if she couldn’t hear it. As much as she didn’t want to leave him, hurt him… This was the only chance she could give them to make it out. The large roar that sounded behind her made her stiffen.   
                “You gave me freedom. You came with me to free my siblings…” she swallowed before tears rolled down her cheeks. At this Raph froze for a minute before he roared himself and slammed his fists into the glass, it barely cracked. “Now take this chance I’m giving you and don’t waste it.”   
                He panted, watching her as she smiled softly at him and kissed her hand before placing it on the glass in front of his face. Her head whipping around as the monstrosity made of evil claws and teeth came barreling around the corner towards her.

                “Remember, I love you.” Her smile was gentle, eyes warm, the same face she wore after they’d shared a moment or made love.

                With that she hit the console and the metal doors closed around the glass, blocking her from view.

                All he’d ever wanted was to be accepted. To feel like he wasn’t something that people would forever fear or hate. To feel like he wasn’t a monster. His freedom came from acceptance and joy…  
                The only one who had ever made him feel either of those things, as if he fit perfectly into her world…

                She was gone


	6. Should've

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Raph

[4 – Ocean](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/171036146286/40-word-prompts)

 

                “Don’t.”

                Donnie had been trying to sneak up on Raph, maybe somehow comfort him and convince him to come inside. They were recovering, the Hamptons, at the beach home that the Winters (Selene and Luna’s Maternal grandparents) owned.   
                The hulking male was ass planted in the sand, just staring out over the cold dark sea. He hadn’t moved in two days… didn’t look like he was moving any time soon either. Mourning didn’t look good on the turtle. No one could blame him however… Luna had been his better half for almost a year now.   
                Donnie pressed his lips into a thin line before he sighed out his nose. As much as he wished he could fix this, make it feel better for Raph… he knew he couldn’t. It had already been a heated debate inside on what to do. Selene was distraught, as were the other Hawthorne siblings… Though his own girlfriend was being particularly vicious about Raph dealing with his grief.

                It wasn’t a secret that Selene had never approved of Raphael and Luna being close. Even before they’d started a relationship she’d been against them merely spending time together. It was a frequent argument between Donnie and Selene. Was his brother just not good enough? Apparently, that was the case for Selene, she didn’t think Raph was good enough for her sister.   
                All of that had been shut down and taken off the table for discussion however when Luna herself had spoken up. It’d been a huge fight, only Donnie had chosen to stay out of it. As far as he was concerned his elder brother was happy and Luna seemed happy… there was nothing wrong with it.   
                It’d been a sight to watch Luna finally snap and punch Selene in the mouth. The never been in a fight socialite just stared at her sister, in complete shock. Donnie knew his girlfriend well enough to know that it couldn’t have hurt that bad, she wasn’t even swelling, and he’d sparred with Luna… that woman hadn’t hit her sister even nearly hard enough to hurt her.   
                Selene had started crying, and apparently it was uncharacteristic of the old Luna to simply stand there and glare at her sister. Raph of course had been arguing that she shouldn’t get a say in their relationship when he’d said nothing about what he felt about her relationship with Donnie. Donnie knew Raph didn’t think Selene loved him, but Donnie also didn’t care what his brothers thought, he knew her heart was genuine.

                “Any luck?” asked Selene as she wrapped her shawl around her tighter and watched Donnie walk back into the house.   
                He looked at her and smiled weakly, “What do you think?” he asked softly before turning back to look at the turtle who was still motionless in the sand. “How are the others?”  
                “Carina is still in shock… Teran and Ever… I don’t think they know what to feel at the moment. We all had thought she was dead once already.” She explained as she turned her blue eyes to their feet. “Part of me, doesn’t feel like she’d dead, I mean… It feels the same as when they told us she was dead… that has to mean something right?” her eyes now pleading as she stared up at her lover.   
                “I…” Donnie started before he sighed and put his hands on her shoulder. “She’s a resilient person, and she’s tougher than most humans I’ve met.” He didn’t have it in his heart to tell her the chances of her sister surviving fighting whatever that was alone…

 

                He threw a shell he’d dug out of the sand into the ocean and sniffled. The tears had finally started falling. He’d been numb up until now, and unwilling to move from the spot he’d planted himself. Finally his head fell into his hands.   
                “You idiot.” He sobbed.   
                “You should have told her. At least once…” He started rocking slightly in his sorrow, in his rage.   
                “Of course she knew, but you should’ve said it. How hard is it to say ‘I love you.’?” He panted before he brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them, staring out at the ocean.   
                “Oh Luna, Babe, Tiger… I love you.” He whispered. “I should’ve said it a million times over… but I love you.” He whimpered as he buried his face in his knees.   
  
                “I love you too Raph, Baby, Meathead.”   
  
               


	7. Starry Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene and Donnie

[3 – Stars](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/171036146286/40-word-prompts)

 

 

                He wasn’t used to this sort of attention. Being the fact that the police force knew about them now, and that they’d recently saved the life of the youngest daughter of a very wealthy family… They were becoming more and more recognized over the years. Ever since the attack from the Kraang when they were sixteen. Now twenty-three, Donatello was slowly getting used to the fact that people knew of them more and more.   
                How could they not? They’d been protecting the city for years now. The police force had collaborated with them several times at this point. This was just the first time that anyone had wanted to celebrate their work directly with them before. He guessed when you saved the youngest daughter of an extremely prestigious family they wanted to thank the people who had done it.   
                Carina Hawthorne had been out with her nanny late night, and while the young woman had been on the phone Carina had been balancing on some rocks on the waterside. Well a Mugger with bad timing had ran up to the nanny and the girl and taken their money. When the feisty thirteen-year-old had fought against them taking her designer coat and bag, they’d shoved her before running off.   
                Turtles, were very good swimmers, and Them being who they were had jumped in after her when they’d seen it on the way back from patrol. Leo having dived into the water, and then Donnie administering the necessary first aid to the girl. Raph and Mikey of course had given chase and ran down the man.

Now, standing in a private garden. Donnie stood next to Leo as they were personally thanked by the mother of the young girl. Of course, Donnie had been just standing there, straight and proper until his eyes found a pair of bright blue stars that were gazing at him intently. They belonged to a short young woman, her long dark hair falling around her shoulders in soft waves. The skin tight dress she wore the color of the night sky with a lavender fur shawl around her shoulders.   
                Was she actually looking at him? When he looked away for a second and then looked back, she smiled and began to twist a piece of her hair around her finger while looking him up and down.

                Well this was… new…

Donnie wasn’t used to any sort of attention from the female sex… or male… or even… Human. The fact that this young woman was looking directly at him make his skin prickle slightly and his face heat up. He almost missed the end of Leo’s small speech and forgot to clap. Though with that, the formalities were over with and people were invited to enjoy the party.   
                The purple wearing Turtle found himself admiring some rather impressive still life works of art before he felt the presence of someone beside him. Looking down, it was the blue eyes woman who was gazing at him earlier.

                “Hey…” she smiled softly as she folded her hands behind her back. “I wanted to thank you, for saving my little sister.” Her voice was soft, delicate...  
                Donnie smiled nervously, “Well, I mean it was the right thing to do.” He then looked down at the drink in his hand and then went back to gazing at the picture. “This is beautiful by the way.”  
                “Do you like it?” she asked, sounding excited, “I painted that last year.”   
                “Oh?” he asked, now curious. “So you’re an artist?”  
                “Amongst other things. What about you?”   
                “Ah, no… I’m not very talented at art. That would be my brother Raphael.” He chuckled softly while looking over to his hulking brother who was talking with a small blonde woman.   
                The woman looked at the brother before a scowl crossed her face for a moment, then she returned it to a smile and looked back up at the tallest of the turtles. “So what are you talented at? By the way, My name is Selene. Selene Hawthorne.”  
                “Donatello… though people just call me Donnie.” He chimed at her with a bright smile, his hand extended to shake it. She returned the gesture while taking a step closer to him. Causing his face to once more heat up. “Er… Um…”  
                She blinked up at him slowly with a soft, alluring smile.   
                “I’m into computers…”  
                She giggled at that, “So you’re the smart type?”  
                “You could say that.”  
                Her eyes were alight with mirth and something he didn’t recognize. “I like that.” She whispered as she stepped even closer to him while taking his barely touched drink and helping herself to a small sip of it, her eyes making contact the entire time. Donnie found himself blushing, or at least as much as he could… being a turtle. A mutant turtle… but one none the less.   
                “How about you and I go find somewhere… more private to talk?” she asked softly, her hand now brushing her fingers against his. “I’d really like to get to know you better Donnie.”  
                How could he say no to those two bright eyes that shined like stars? Gulping, he nodded and helplessly let her pull him along…  
                No would have guessed that three days later he would have a date with one of the most popular and well know socialites in New York city? Selene Hawthorne.


	8. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene and Donnie

_[26 – Comfort](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/171036146286/40-word-prompts) _

                Groggily, Selene sat up in her bed. The sunlight coming in from her window tinted Grey, another gloomy day. Then against she shouldn’t expect much when she was in southern Maine in early spring. She hated that she was here, but she couldn’t go back to Manhattan anytime soon, not with people actively hunting her and her siblings.   
                No, it was safer to stay at her Grandparent’s manor. The impenetrable security, only made even heavier with her boyfriend’s tinkering, was the first line of defense and a damn near one impossible one to get past unnoticed. The manor itself being a place built like a fortress even beyond that. Of course, there was also the fact that four mutated turtles who practiced ninjutsu were also on the premises.   
                Not to mention the fact a volatile six foot woman who was recovering from severe injuries and in no mood to deal with anyone threatening her family anytime soon was just a few doors down the hall was another reason someone would have to be suicidal to try and infiltrate the place.

                “Donnie.” Whined Selene as she threw her weight into shaking the massive turtle who was asleep on his side of the bed. The male sleeping on his side and hugging a pillow barely responded, only by the time she’s began whining AND shaking him did he grumble.   
                “Princess, please… let me sleep, I only went to bed three hours ago.” He whined as he pulled his arm away from her and buried his head under his pillow.   
                Selene huffed, but she didn’t give up as she then crawled over the turtle and tucked herself under his arm. “Cuddle me.”   
                The turtle opened up one amber eye and looked at her then, his mouth twitching into a small smile before he moved his pillow to be more comfortable under his neck. In one movement he gathered up the small human female and pulled her close into his chest.   
                Snuggling in close to the neck of her lover, Selene sighed contently. There was just something about letting the one you love wrap you in their arms that brought the ultimate comfort. Something that she had never known before she met Donnie and they’d began their romance.   
                Her voice was barely a whisper, “Donnie?”   
                “Mmm?” he groaned as his brows furrowed but he pulled her tighter against him, snuggling his face into her hair.   
                “Do you think I’m too hard on Luna and Raphael?”  
                “Yes.”  
                “Wow, that was quick.”  
                Donnie sighed before he pressed his mouth against her forehead. “Selene my love… you are the love of my life. The only woman I will ever love so deeply and the only person I can see spending my life with.” He then nuzzled against her, “but you’re way too judgmental and closed minded when it comes to our siblings’ love life.”   
                Selene huffed but said nothing.   
                “Leave them be, Raph loves your sister very much, and Luna loves him just as much. She fought to the death to get back to him.” He whispered, “So let them have their romance while we have ours.”  
                The woman pouted, but she supposed her lover was right. Who was she to involve herself in Luna’s affairs. The woman had changed… much more than Selene could have ever guessed she would. “I guess I should let them find their own comfort…”  
                “Mmhmmm…” he breathed out, now drifting off to sleep.   
                “Donnie?”  
                “No more questions princess, I’m comfortable… let’s just go back to sleep okay?” he grumped as he snuggled against her and went back to drifting off.   
                Selene couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she moved her arm under his and gripped his shoulder. Her face against warm green flesh, she inhaled the scent of her love and settled against him.   
                This was what comfort meant…


	9. Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Selene
> 
> Sisterly Bonding

_[29 – possibilities](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/171036146286/40-word-prompts) _

                “Do you think you’d ever want to have kids with Raph, Luna?” asked Selene as she leaned back on her elbows and looked up into the sky. They were at their grandparent’s manor, the cold and chill of early spring now broken. Selene was absorbing the warm sunlight as her sister sat on her knees in the dirt and worked away at the garden.   
                The younger twin stiffened, “Why?”  
                “I’m just thinking of possibilities… you know?” she asked as she turned her face to the much larger woman and lowered her chic sunglasses. “I want to marry Donnie and have kids with him if it’s possible.”  
                Luna gave a small whisper of nervous laughter as she tilled away at the dirt. “I think that’s a good Idea, you and Donnie would make great parents.” The taller twin was wearing a pair of short shorts and her boyfriend’s too big tank over a black sports bra. On her head a huge floppy sunhat that protected her head from the sudden heat.   
                “I think so too, I mean, I know we’ve only been together for two years… but maybe when things get less hectic, and you know… less dangerous we could get married.” She mused, “I like the idea of Donnie in a suit, he always looks so dapper and handsome.”   
                Luna listened to her sister as she worked, her bare hands now preparing the bulbs she was planting. Little did her sister know that she wasn’t only growing irises as of late. “You going to try and get Donnie to have a church wedding?”  
                “I don’t think that would even be possible.” Laughed Selene as she sighed wishfully, “I think I want to have a big garden party wedding. You know? Something tasteful.”   
                Luna smiled softly, “Yeah? You were always good at that whole wedding planning stuff.”   
                Selene’s smile faded slowly, “You know… I’m sorry… with how I treated you.”  
                “Don’t worry about it.”  
                “No, Luna… I’m sorry.”  
                Luna turned and looked at her sister, “Lini it’s fine, Really.” She smiled softly at her, “You made my wedding special, I’m sorry that it all went to waste though.” She then crawled over and flopped next to her elder twin. “When you and Donnie get married I’ll help you out all I can.”  
                “You mean If.”  
                “No, I mean when. You think that guy is gonna let you get away? Please. If I don’t smack him around for being stupid Raph will for me.”   
                Selene laughed, good and hearty before she linked her arm with her sister and they laid there together, looking up at the blue sky. “What do you see in Raph?”  
                “What do you see in Donnie?”  
                “I’m serious Luna… He’s so… Boorish.”  
                Luna smiled gently, “Nah, that’s just the very outer shell.” Both sisters looked at each other before laughing, “Pun intended.” The two once more exploding into a fit of giggles. Once they died down however Luna continued. “He’s got so much more to him than you could ever imagine Selene. He pulled me out of a world full of pain and sadness…”  
                The smaller sister turned onto her side and rested her head on her sister’s shoulder, listening.  
                “I was ready to end my life when I met him. He’d apparently been listening to me cry outside that shitty little apartment for weeks. Since I was on the way home from his patrols.” She moved her arm so she could wrap her arm around her smaller twin’s shoulders. “Just burst in, apparently having heard me talk about ending it. It was a screaming match, I was just beating him with a bat.” She stopped to laugh and smile at the memory, “I mean, who wouldn’t react badly to some random big guy like him bursting into their home?”  
                Selene smiled as she listened to her sister, she’d always been a good story teller.   
                “Well, after that, he’d leave little things on my windowsill, I guess to let me know that he was looking out for me. Then one day I finally caught him in the act. Made him come inside, out of the rain, and have a warm meal with me.” She grinned as she turned and looked at him, “He still to this day scarfs down my home cooking you know?”  
                “You’ve always been the better homemaker than me. Which is surprising now that you spend most of your time ripping evil things apart with her hands.”  
                “I’m not better at home making. I just make smaller things into a home than you. You cook fancy French cuisine and bake like Gordon Ramsey. I’m like a… I don’t know…” she laughed.   
                “Okay, so he eats your food. Did all he do was mooch off you?” Selene asked.   
                Luna popped her sister in the shoulder, “No, we sat, watched movies, played video games… and talked.”  
                “Talked?”  
                “Talked.”  
                “About?”  
                “Everything… feelings, experiences, dreams… and it was Nice. We still do.” She smiled thinking about the long talks they’d have together.   
                Selene snorted, “Really? I was under the impression the only words you two exchanged were either arguments or sexual exclamations.”  
                “You know, we don’t even have sex that often? Not nearly as much as you and Bean Pole.” Sighed Luna. “Raph is a good man Selene, just because he’s not the type of guy you think is acceptable doesn’t mean he’s not the best match for me.”  
                “I just worry that you’re throwing away a life of comfort…”  
                “And you wouldn’t be marrying Donnie? You got lucky Lini, you’re inheriting Dad’s company. If you didn’t have that as your safety net then you’d be in the same place as me.” Sighed Luna heavily as she pulled her arm away and sat up, hugging her knees. “I don’t want the ‘comfortable’ life Sis… I want the happy one.”  
                “Comfort brings happiness…”  
                “So does being with the one you love. You think Raph and I couldn’t make it work for us? We’re both strong and stubborn. I’ve survived with nothing, and so has he, all of them have. We could make a home, and we will… god willing.”  
                Selene sat up, “I’m sorry Luna, I just… It’s so hard for me to remember and see you as different from before. To me you’ll always be the Luna who needed me to protect her.”  
                “I’m not that person anymore Selene, and you know it. I protect you now more than anything. I love that you did your best for me when I needed it. I was taken from that safety though and I had to learn to survive, and I did. I do it quiet well now you know?”  
                “I know.”  
                “Yeah, So you don’t have to understand the choices I make for my life. Just support me. I’m in just as much love with Raph as you are Donnie. Sure, Raph is harder to get a taste for than your boyfriend.... but he’s good to me.” She looked at her sister and gave a weak smile, “Plus, I love him. He makes me want to be a better person.”  
                Selene leaned against her sister, “I know the feeling…”  
                “I know you do. And they do too…”   
                “Think you’re gonna marry Raph?”  
                Luna laughed and rested her cheek in her hand, “Yeah, when that meathead proposes to me.”   
                Selene gave a hearty laugh, “Well hopefully Donnie remembers to do that sometime soon, otherwise I’m going to have to Propose to him. I’m almost twenty-eight you know!”  
                Luna looked at her sister and rose an eyebrow.   
                “Oh! You know what I mean.”   
                Both the sisters laughed again and continued to dream of the possibilities of their future. One in particular already a reality.


	10. Headshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna x Raph

[1 – Infiltrate](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/171036146286/40-word-prompts)

 

 

                “Just let him take the shot!”   
                “NO YOU GOTTA LINE IT UP PERFECT!”  
                “Babe! Really?! Let HIM Take the fucking shot!”   
                “I’M NOT READY TO RAPH!”   
                “For fucks sake Garrus is gonna lose out altogether!”   
                “MAYBE HE NEEDS TO SLOW HIS ROLL!”  
                “He needs to put a fucking bullet in that traitor’s head!”  
                “What the hell is it with me and angry big non-human men??”   
                “You have a type, NOW MOVE SO HE CAN SHOOT HIM!”

                That was that, Luna had finally just given up and chose the option to get out of the way just for her favorite turian, companion, romance in her favorite game to put a bullet in the head of the person who had betrayed him.   
                “Don’t you feel better now?” asked Raph as he leaned back and watched the cutscene of Garrus thanking Shepard for the millionth time. “He’s happy, your big scaly Romeo is happy.”  
                Luna huffed before she saved the game and quit it. Her hands moving to the mouse on her thigh and selecting for it to run the third game of the franchise. Her hot-headed beau groaned, He knew what it meant when she was firing up the third game before she’d finished the second. She was about to get into the multiplayer and take her aggression out.   
                “Can you at least play a different class?” he asked as he settled in to watch her take effortless headshots.   
                “Nope.” She gruffed as the head of a Geth exploded with white gib on the screen. “Oh look, a Big red one.” She hummed before she aimed her weapon and then looked to her right and smiled at Raph. Firing three times she destroyed it. Raph rose a brow ridge at her as she just continued to smile at him.

“Oooooh! Headshots!” praised Mikey as he came forward and thrust his head in between the two lovers. “What game is this? Mass Effect Multiplayer?” he asked as he jumped over the back of the couch and landed between his brother and Luna. “What class you playing Luna?”   
                “Infiltrator.” Raph and Luna said in unison before Luna turned her attention back to the game and began racking in the points.   
                “Oooh, Nice! Sneak attacks?” he asked, “Damn this character’s like a ninja!”   
                “N7 Shadow.” Grunted Raph before he leaned his head back and then turned to look at the woman he held a torch for.   
                Luna held her hand up to the button on her headset, “Don’t worry about medigel, I got you.” She was talking to her team mates. Glancing sideways, she did a double take and looked at Raph. “See? I’m a ninja too! Though I wield a Black widow and a sword.”   
                “Yeah, you sure snuck in and stole Raph’s heart.”   
                Luna snorted with laughed before she turned and looked at Raph, her eyes soft and full of affection as the stats came across the screen.   
                “Huh… you only came in second. To a Batarian Brawler…” Smirked Raph.   
                “WHAT?!”


	11. Missing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna x Raph

[30 – Dusk](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/171036146286/40-word-prompts)

 

                “You are, how you say, missing him?” asked the heavily accented voice of the male that stepped up next to her. A Tengu, standing a head above her with his avian face and thick black feathers. His ebony eyes turned to look at his mistress. Luna Nyx, the granddaughter of his former master, Rick winters.   
                Luna gave a small sad smile as her eyes homed in on the muscular turtle. London wasn’t a place she thought they’d follow her too, but leave it to her stubborn, ever persistent sister to lead them all there. Selene would be relentless in hunting her, she knew it… and she was prepared for it. The younger twin wasn’t about to give into her sister on this. She knew where she was supposed to be now, and if Selene wanted to try and take this from her she was going to have to pry it from her cold dead fingers. The people she was trying to rally didn’t want a human woman with pretty words and half empty promises. They wanted someone who could back up every word and lead them back into a time of prosperity.   
                Softly, Luna sighed and nodded. “Very much so.” She whispered before turning to look at the bird man next to her, “Do you miss your wife Hiroi?”   
                “Yes, but unlike you I get to see my other half when we return to base. I also get to hold the little ones of my clutch and sing them to sleep.” He nodded, “If you’d like mistress, we could always capture the turtle?”   
                Luna laughed at that, “No, no… IF he still loves me, he’ll willingly join my side when things become clearer.” She felt her heart clench as she watched the turtle. Raph was standing, leaning against the window and looking down into the traffic. In the hand above his head was the charcoal ribbon hanging in his grasp.   
                Hiroi followed her gaze, “It seems that your hearts still beat in sync, I believe that your love won’t be so easily broken by the misguiding of humans.” A black hand rested on the woman’s shoulder as he then turned and began to give orders for the group while their leader held her private moment.

                Why did she have to leave?  
                He knew why, it was because they had all been scared… She was advancing quicker than anyone could have anticipated. Because Selene was terrified that the feral side, the monster inside her sister, would take over and all their lives would be in danger.   
                Raph couldn’t say that he hadn’t been worried… not because he didn’t trust Luna. He trusted her deeply, she’d only ever hid one thing from him, and that had been because she was setting up for a big surprise. He couldn’t fault her for that one. If things had gone according to her plan he would have cracked open those eggs to find little notes reading, “Congratulations! You’re a new daddy!”  
                Instead he’d spent that morning listening to Donnie explain what’d happened… Why there was so much blood, why she was crying in agony when she normally grit her teeth and power through pain.   
                Now Selene had them all hunting her with her. Even if the turtles were suspicious about Selene’s true intentions… they wanted to get what they all considered their family back together. Even Leo wanted Luna back so that his typically angry and vocal brother would do something other than silently comply and stare at the picture of them on his phone.

                “Lady Nyx? It’s dusk.” Called Hiroi as he stood with his hands behind his back. Waiting for their leader to come back to the group. She looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled before nodding and coming to them.

                “Raph?” called Mikey as he peeked into his elder brother’s room, “It’s dusk bro… Selene said we should prepare to go hunting…” Raph grunted in acknowledgment before he straightened and looked at the ribbon in his hand. Sighing through his nose he remembered better times as he re-wrapped it around his wrist.


	12. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna x Raph
> 
> NSFW

[8 – Hands](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/171036146286/40-word-prompts)

                One thing he’d never thought he could be was romantic. Typically, it wasn’t something that came to his mind, with most women he wasn’t interested in giving them butterflies more than he was thinking of ways to get into their panties. At least… that is what had been his main goal before he’d met Luna.   
                Something about her brought out the romantic side. The side that thought beyond fucking her into the mattress and making her scream his name. He couldn’t say he disliked it in the least bit. It made his heart warm to watch her eyes get that tender affectionate gaze whenever she looked at him. The way she was slowly rocking back and forth with him, her face in his throat, her right hand gently grasping his while the other was snaked under his huge arm and holding his shoulder made his cheeks hot and his stomach a flutter.  
                He’d decided maybe it was time for something special. He didn’t think Luna deserved for him to be blatant with her, simply announce he wanted to fuck her stupid and then expect to get it. While that would have worked with the typical type of woman he liked, he knew it would send Luna running away from him faster than his youngest brother would run _towards_ a pizza.   
                The tiny apartment still smelled like a mixture of his home cooking and lightly floral candles. The lights were off, the candles and city lights setting the little apartment aglow as very slow jazz played off the laptop. On the table were their half-finished plates and half full glasses of cheap wine, a new rose textured blanket draped over the bed in the corner of the studio apartment. He’d done his best for “romance” hopefully Donnie was right in this cheesy stuff would work.

                Luna was over the moon, no one had ever tried so much for her. Of course, she knew what he was hoping for, how could she not? Especially when she’d been noticing more and more the way his muscles moved under his skin. How her heart would race even faster whenever his lips would just barely brush against hers. She knew what type of man Raphael was, she’d watched him more than once pick up a girl at the bar she bartended at. It’d baffled her even more when one night he had sat at the bar all night, silently swirling a beer before blurting out to her how much he liked her.   
                They’d been friends for almost a year before he’d told her how he’d felt. She’d taken a couple more weeks to admit she felt the same way… and then it started a small fire between them, the little spark that they’d tried to ignore finally lighting up. She knew she should have been ashamed that her first kiss with him was out of jealousy. Selene having brought a bunch of girls to work at one of her clubs to a big party… how they’d hung all over him. She knew she should have been more embarrassed that she had grabbed him by his leather jacket and yanked him into probably the best kiss she’d ever given… and received in return. She couldn’t bring herself to however, especially with the way he’d looked at her afterwards and gave her that crooked smile.   
                Oh, Selene was still furious over that, she was still angry that they were seeing each other. Luna was no longer the type of person to care what anyone thought though. Especially when something felt so right…

                “I love you.” She whispered as she brushed her lips against his chin. Raph smiled and turned his head, a deep purr rumbling from his throat as he closed his eyes and brushed his lips against hers. As much as he wanted to say the words, they didn’t exactly spill from his throat as easily as they could from others’.   
                He could admit that he really enjoyed this. The slow warming feeling that rushed over him whenever he could kiss Luna. Long and slow, the way she would so willingly accept his tongue, the taste and feeling of her. Timidly, he ran the hand at her waist up her back before sliding back down towards her well endowed rear, when she gave a small laugh against his lips when he squeezed at her he took it as the chance to let things heat up.   
                It wouldn’t be the first time they had, he’d just… never made a home run with her before. They’d rolled around on the couch, lip locked and hands roaming over each other’s skin. She’d had her hand wrapped around him and brought him to a barely contained mess, while he’d had the heel of his palm rub against her core until she was shivering and panting. Even just going that far with her had made his mind melt.   
                “Bed?” he asked softly as he moved his lips to that tender spot just below her ear. Her knees buckled as he pressed a soft kiss there, quickly he caught her before joining her in quiet laughter. Moving his arm under her knees he scooped her up before crossing the tiny apartment to her bed and laying her down on the red fabric.   
                The feeling of her hands running over his plastron, his shoulders, up to his neck and holding his face as she kissed him deeply drove him mad. Slowly he brought her still clothed leg over his hip and tested the waters a bit by grinding his growing member against her core. When she moaned and wrapped her arms around his head he took it as a good sign. She wanted this too.   
                Which, she did. The last time she’d been intimate with someone had not exactly been consensual. Her deceased husband having claimed it was her wifely duty and then forced her. Raph was the literary first man to ever be getting anything from her willingly.   
                One particularly good grind at the best angle caused her to pull her face away and give a lustful whine. Panting, the male above her pressed his lips to her throat and kissed his way down over the cloth of her t-shirt. His hands moving and pulling up the fabric. Seeing her sports bra, he smiled softly to himself, endeared by the fact he knew that his girl wasn’t the type to randomly wear lace. Off the cloth covering her upper half went, tossed somewhere else into the apartment.   
                Oh, how he loved every inch of her skin. Warm and olive toned, mapped with scars and marks. Normally a woman’s chest would barely appeal to him, much being an ass guy. However, any part of Luna could get his blood pumping. Holding himself slightly off her by his elbow he used his free hand to cup her breasts and press his lips to the raised peaks. When she gasped and then ran her hands over his head, deft fingers pulling at his mask and removing it, he looked up at her. Her brown eyes glowed in the low lights, appearing caramel and tangerine. Breathless by the lustful look she gave him he moved up and pecked at her lips slowly. The low purring in his throat amplifying as she wrapped her arms back around his head and licked his lower lip, seeking entry.   
                In Foresight… he probably shouldn’t have gotten himself overly excited. Shedding their clothing slowly had made him a little impatient… and when it had gotten to the point he was barely coherent beyond the need to be in her. Well, that’s when things had gotten rocky.

                “AH!” cried Luna as she was speared. Her nails cutting into his shoulders as she gave a dry sob and crossed her legs around his waist.   
                “Shit! Luna, babe I’m sorry!” he gulped as his head cleared at her pained sound. Panicked, he moved to pull put, already trying to scent the air for blood.   
                “Don’t move!” she cried as her strong arms yanked him back down over her. “It’s been awhile for me Baby, and you’re quite a bit more well endowed than the last guy.” She whispered in his ear, chuckling a bit at the last part.   
                “Sorry…” he whispered again before he pulled her body up close against his and sat back on his knees. She made a slight discomforted noise at the movement but settled against him. Once she felt more comfortable she stroked his head and cheek. At this angle, she had more control, and very slowly began to move against him.   
                He met her movements, slowly. Part of him wanted so badly to break these soft movements and go at the pace he normally enjoyed. The bigger part of him though found this tender pace heart crushing. He’d just hurt her, not badly but hurt all the same, and here she was, still connected to him and slowly kissing him as they moved.   
                It got easier to move as they continued. Slowly He was able to move her to a better position. He held her to his chest from behind, panting into her neck as she made small noises every time he hilted himself into her from behind. One strong green arm holding her tightly to him, their fingers laced. Her other hand reaching back and holding his head close to hers. His free hand between her legs and gently stroking at that little bundle of nerves. Finally, they were both enjoying this fully.   
                “Luna, Babe…” he panted into her ear. Her whole body shivered as he did, with a small chuckle and a furrow of his brow ridges he continued, “I’m close.”  
                Panting, she turned her head to peck at his lips. “Don’t you dare pull out.”  
                “You sure?”  
                “Yes.” She gasped as her whole body convulsed while her head threw back in a silent scream. The tightness of her channel pulling from him his own climax. One hard thrust and he kept himself tightly pressed to the end of her while his thick finger quickly rubbed at her clit, forcing her to ride out her climax.   
                They stayed like that for several moments. Panting, heads together and light pecks of their lips. Smiles plastered on both their faced as Raph gently moved some of her short hair from her sweat dampened forehead. “Oh, I love you.” Luna whispered as she nuzzled her nose against his jaw.   
                He swallowed thickly, mad at himself he couldn’t get those words out. As much as he wanted to, they wouldn’t come up. However, he chuffed at her and held her tighter to him as he hid his green gold eyes in her shoulder and nodded. So many emotions at once, he didn’t know someone could feel so happy and vulnerable all at once.   
                Gently, and still clinging to her from behind, he fell on his side and spooned his lover. He length was softening, but he had no desire to pull out of her just yet. Slowly he pressed his lips and left small kisses all over her shoulder and up her neck, before following the trail back to her shoulder. Luna was all smiles and deep breaths. Shifting she moved the arm under her to support her head while the other moved his hand to touch below her navel.   
                Raph rose a brow ridge, “That’s both hot and a little disturbing.” He muttered into her skin, feeling the bulged skin that was him still inside her. She gave a small laugh and a breath through her nose before reaching back and stroking his cheek, encouraging him to kiss her. Which he happily obliged.   
                “I could very happily go to sleep.” She muttered after a few moments.   
                Softly he answered, “Me too…”  
                “Gotta go back to the lair?”  
                “Probably should.”  
                “But are you?”  
                “Shell No.”   
                She laughed, turning her head to look at him. “Wanna stay the rest of the night, and all day?”   
                “Yes.”


	13. She Had My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna x Raph

                He awoke with a start. Green eyes blown wide as he shot up into a sitting position in the soft bed he shared with his lover. Raphael had taken to spending more nights with Luna than he did at the lair. Even if the lair was now tricked out and hospitable to even Selene Hawthorne’s standards. It lacked the “home” feelings that Raph now associated with his Girlfriend.   
                Luna groaned as she lifted her head, “Baby?” she asked sleepily. Luna was a painfully light sleeper, her only good sleep came from spooning with a giant muscle head turtle.  
                “’M Fine Doll…” he groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands. Sighing deeply he then fell back onto the pillow and stared up at the ceiling.

                “Babe?”  
                “Mmhmm?” asked Luna softly as she moved to lay her head on his shoulder. He breathed in deeply, comforted by the feeling of her against him.   
                He took a deep breath once more to calm his nerves. “Do you ever think what it would be like if we hadn’t lost them?”  
                Luna opened her eyes slowly, and stared off into space. She knew what he was talking about. What had happened two years ago. Something that had changed their lives. The event that had started a hunt across the world, but still hadn’t broken them.   
                “Yeah…”  
                “I dream about it sometimes… ya’ know?” he asked. “Who am I to think about that though? I didn’t think I could feel so devastated about something that I didn’t even get to have a taste of.”   
                “Because the idea was nice.” She mumbled. “I think about it too still… especially when I see all those happy couples around us having kids, getting married…” her voice got tight and she hugged herself to him tighter. “Donnie and Selene getting married… I don’t know why it hurts a little.”  
                “I want to marry you Luna…”   
                “I know, I want to marry you too Raph…” her voice was tender, “Tell me about the nightmare?”  
                “Why?”  
                “If you talk about it, it won’t happen. That’s fact.”   
                He chewed on that for a second before rolling onto his side and shoving the mountain of pillows from behind his head. “I dreamed we had the baby. It was… it was sickeningly sweet. You and me, we had this place up on the upper west side. A kitchen with that stupid blender you’re always drooling over, and me with an office of all things.” He couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face as he heard her laugh into his throat and snuggle against him.   
                “It’s called a kitchen aide Meathead.” She then looked up at him, “Let me guess? Some big hot shot music producer? Art collector?”   
                “I have no idea, but I had a suit.” He snorted.   
                She laughed more, “You? In a suit? Raph I can’t even get you to wear a suit for events!”   
                “I know! That’s the hilarious part about it.” His face lighting up as he laughed. “And then we had a daughter. She looked almost exactly like you…”   
                “Yeah?” she asked as she started tracing lines on his plastron. “Just like me?”  
                “Same brown hair, same smile… but she had my eyes. They were green.” He turned his head and looked at her. “She was wearing this little pink dress and had a pony tail…” his voice cut off. “Then… she melted in my hands as I was saying good morning to her. Everything melted, back into the lair and what it looked like when I was fifteen…”   
                Luna looked at her boyfriend and gave him a small sad smile. “Raph…”  
                “I didn’t get to know until it was too late, and I know you were gonna tell me in some awesome cute way… but I wanted her Luna. I still want her.” He sounded like he was on the verge of tears. His green eyes staring at her, the wetness brimming confirming the pain in his voice. Luna ran her hand over his cheek and caressed his face.   
                “We’ll have our daughter someday, I promise.” She whispered. Despite what people liked to think about her very emotional, passionate boyfriend… he would make a great father. Nodding he moved his head to rest against her chest, needing to be held. She happily ran her hands over his head and scratched at the top of his shell. No Nightmare was going to keep him and her from being happy. She promised that silently as she listened to him fall back asleep.


	14. Watching : Sex in The City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brother's bonding
> 
> Crack request

                “Hey, I thought you’d be here.” Said the gentle tone of the tallest brother as he crawled in through the open window of Luna’s apartment. Donatello softly stepped into the simple room from the fire escape and wiped his feet on the well-placed mat. His custom boots now clean he stopped and looked around the room.   
                Donnie had never been to his brother’s girlfriend’s apartment, none of the brothers other than Raph had. Her Apartment was a small studio with a tiny kitchen and a single bathroom. Just inside the door, in a small hall was an open closet that held a washer and dryer. They were running and the whole apartment smelled like tide detergent. In an umbrella holder by the door Raph had placed his sai and then hug his gear on a hook; his own custom boots sitting on a small wooden shoe rack next to a few other pairs of shoes that had to be Luna’s. Currently the large muscular turtle was laying on the bed reclined on a mountain of pillows and hugging one to his chest. He was only wearing a pair of what looked like new sweats and blood red tank top.   
                “Hey Donnie…” gruffed Raphael as he kept watching the small flat screen. On the side table was a glass of what looked like sweet tea and what appeared to be wonton soup. Raph hadn’t been home in days, not since a day after Luna had left with Selene on some sort of sister trip.   
                “This place is cozy.” He observed as he began to walk towards the kitchen.   
                “AH!” cried Raph. “Hey! No Shoes, take them off then put them on the rack.” He ordered, giving Donnie a stern look. The younger brother held up his hands in apology before kneeling down and undoing the latches.   
                “Luna doesn’t like shoes in the apartment?” he asked as he padded, barefoot, to the door and put his boots next to Raph’s.   
                Raph had good back to watching the tv, “Nope, she doesn’t care really. I just don’t like ta drag in a bunch of dirt and scum into her place.”   
                “So she doesn’t know you’re here?”  
                “No, She knows…” he said softly as he paused the tv and then looked at his brother. “She made a bunch of meals for me, loaded the fridge with beers and her home made sweet tea...” he looked sad as he looked over towards the kitchen. “You miss Selene?”   
                Donnie shrugged and plopped down onto the small, but surprisingly soft and comfortable love seat. “Yeah… Kind of…”   
                “She call you?”  
                “No…” he looked solemn then and sighed as he leaned forward and rubbed his face, lifting his glasses. “She lent me her VIP gold card and told me that if I needed anything to use it…” He leaned back in his seat. “Sometimes I feel like she cares more about image than she does us being together.”   
                Raph watched his brother before he sat up and moved to put his feet on the small plush rug next to the bed. “yeah?”   
                “It’s like it’s always a PR stunt you know? We’re not hiding so much anymore, people know we exist but we still keep it on the down low…” he looked at his brother then, “I mean yeah, she got us all custom gear, renovated the lair and had them all sign a contract… but where is the little things?” he asked softly.   
                Softly the other brother sighed, “Bro, Selene loves you… you can tell by the way she looks at you. She’s always looked at you like you were the most expensive bottle od booze in one of her fancy ass clubs.”   
                “We don’t have… anything like this though…” he said softly.   
                “Selene ain’t like Luna.” Said Raph as he got up and walked to the kitchen. His glass in hand he refilled it with the golden-brown nectar from the pitcher in the fridge. “Listen, Selene is a girl who puts a lot into her public image, has been raised in high society circles… and is totally riding a risk by loving you.” He nodded as he put the pitcher back in the fridge, “Luna is a girl who works in a Bar in the Bronx that caters to mostly non-humans. She cooks without recipes, she does her own laundry. Hell She’s farted in front of me and instead of being all mortified like them gals in Sex and the City she broke down with laughter.” He looked pointedly at his brother, “They’re different types of women.”  
                “Luna farted in front of you?” asked Donnie, his tone a little shocked and highly amused.   
                Raph smiled into his drink, the memory a fond one. “Yep, she kept apologizing as she was laughing. Tears streaming down her face… She only laughed harder when I gave as good as I got.” He laughed as he looked at his brother before holding up a single finger and then getting him a glass of tea as well.

                The two talked for a bit before they ended up both in Luna’s bed and watching Sex in The City. Six episodes in had lead to the light outside going from the sun to the street lamps. Now working well into season three the brothers were enthralled in the show.   
                “So… Luna watches this?” asked Donnie as the ninth episode ended and the tenth was loading up. He’d met Luna and it was hard to believe that a woman who rolled her eyes every time she heard any sort of romantic drama enjoyed a show like this.  
                “Yeah, she likes to scream at them for being stupid.” Laughed Raph. “It’s kind of funny really. She just cringes through most of it. It’s like she’s watching a train wreck.”   
                “I can get that… So, what’s the deal with Carrie and this ‘Big’ guy?”   
                “Okay, so basically… They fell in with each other in seasons one. And while he was gonna take her to some place or another, I don’t remember where, he didn’t tell her that he loved her.” Raph started, telling his younger brother all about the show and what had gone on so far.   
                Eventually it led to Both brothers getting up in arms and yelling at the television. Luna’s behavior having rubbed off on her boyfriend, and then her boyfriend sharing that behavior with his younger brother.

                “Baby?” called Luna’s voice as the door opened and then shit. “Raph? Is someone here with you?”  
                “Those are Donnie’s boots!” exclaimed Selene as she followed her sister into the apartment. Both sisters entered the main room and Luna smiled as she saw the brothers sitting together in her bed. Selene of course looked surprised.   
                “Hey baby!” the taller twin grinned as she hopped over to her lover and threw her arms around his neck. Raph grinned at the contact and moved to sit at the edge of the bed, his massive arms encasing Luna tightly.   
                “Hey! You’re back early.” He almost purred as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. “I missed you.”  
                “I missed you too, which is why we came back sooner.” Cooed Luna as she began to peck Raph’s face.   
                “She would not stop complaining about how boring shopping in milan was.” Sighed Selene as she walked over to Donnie and leaned down, her face breaking into a smile as he scooted to the edge of the bed and met her for a slow kiss. “I guess there is a plus side to being forced to come home early.”   
                Luna was all smiles and giggles as Raph stood up and rocked back and forth with her in his grasp, her legs swinging before she gripped his hips with her knees and leaned back in his hold. Her eyebrow rose as her face broke into a mischievous grin, “Are you watching Sex in The City?”   
                Selene looked at her sister, and then the television, before looking at Donatello with bright excited eyes. “Do you like it?” she asked, her voice dripping with excitement.   
                Donnie of course smiled, “It’s entertaining, not that I can relate to any of it…”   
                “Oh it’s so romantic, and Don’t you just love Carrie and her friends?”   
                Raph looked over his shoulder at Donnie, the both of them exchanging a look. To be quite honest they felt the way about Carrie like they did about the petty crimes… annoying and unnecessary. Lucky for them it was Luna who spoke up with, “Oh my god, you can’t be serious Selene!”   
                And thus, the sisters fell into a heated back and forth over their different opinions on the star of the show… Raph and Donnie continued to watch and develop an even deeper unappreciation for some characters, and learning to favor others.


	15. Got to Be Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie and Selene

[6 – Dancing](http://knifeofdaudwall.tumblr.com/post/171036146286/40-word-prompts)

 

 

                Big Galas, dances, balls, benefits, and parties were just something that came with the territory of dating someone like Selene Hawthorne. Donatello knew this ever since he’d met the woman. She was so well known, and loved by so many circles, he’d never been able to avoid actually going to an event with her. Ever since they’d started dating, he’d been to every major event in the city, and had millions of pictures taken.   
                So it had been a surprise when Selene suddenly became a bar flower, leaning closely to the marble counter that glittered like galaxies. The tight deep plum dress she was wearing was sending all sorts of pleasurable tingles through him. Especially when she would shift her weight to another foot and her hips would move with it.   
                “Hey.” Donnie whispered as he came in close to Selene and leaned in. His hand settled on her hip and pulled her closer to him. With a gentle smile she came forward and rested her hand on the dark silk fabric of the shirt she’d had made for him. To accommodate the shell of course.   
                Merlot colored lips pursed as she leaned her face in and pecked at his own lips. “Hi.” She whispered, setting her cosmopolitan on the bar and then settling her hand on his arm as she comforted herself in the warmth of him. “Enjoying the party?”  
                “I guess, you know I only come to these things for you… right?” he said to her. “You okay? You don’t look like you’re having as much fun as you would normally.”   
                She bit her lip before nuzzling under his chin and then looking across the room to a tall young man with slicked back dark hair and eyes that could rival Raph’s. “See that guy there?” she asked. Donnie turned and looked at the male human, “I dated him for awhile, we broke up shortly before I met you.” Donnie rose an eyebrow as he looked back at her and then back to the guy, “He Dumped me for my best friend…”   
                “Really now?” asked Donatello as he looked up to see the man with a redhead leaning in close to him and nibbling on his ear, the two of them all smiles. “Maybe we should show them that we’re so much better than they are?”  
                “Oh? And how are we gonna do that Darling?”  
                Donatello contemplated for a moment, he hadn’t exactly thought that far. However, luck was on his side as the easily identifiable beat of a Tango sounded. With a smile he stepped back and then tugged at Selene to follow him.   
                “What are you doing love?” she asked as she resisted.   
                “Come on, it’ll be fun!” laughed Donnie as he yanked her forward. His arms catching her as he then spun her onto the floor. With a grin he then dipped her before leading her into a Tango.   
                Selene was delighted, that was until she had a realization, she’d seen something like this before… but where? IT was when she heard the familiar laugh of her sister that she remembered. Seeing Luna jumped up on Raph’s shell and recording them with her phone, the both of them laughing like the idiot dorks there were… She remembered where this was from; and trust her nerdy boyfriend to pull this.   
                Mass Effect… The Turian that you could romance with a girl Shepard.

                Laughing, she let Donnie spin her around the floor, people standing aside to watch them. In glances she saw her ex, with his arm in the grasp of her ex best friend. However, she couldn’t bring herself to care any longer. Donnie’s warm brown eyes sparkled, and he was smiling at her so happily. Her heart swelled with emotions: affection, happiness, and a little bit of fear. No one had ever looked at her like she held the stars in the sky. Yet here he was, dancing with her like they were the only ones in existence.   
                This had to be what love felt like, real, honest to god Love.


End file.
